


Un casse-tête de taille

by Zeegzag



Series: Une simple histoire de famille [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Genesis n'est pas décidé à renoncer aussi facilement à cette histoire de mariage...
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Une simple histoire de famille [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, oui, oui, j'ai dit la dernière fois que la prochaine fic que je posterai de cette série serait celle de l'anniversaire de Genesis (Qui est d'ailleurs en écriture, juste que je suis un peu, beaucoup, long) eeeeeet... finalement, cette idée est venue me trotter dans la tête et je me suis retrouvé incapable de ne pas l'écrire. 
> 
> Je crois que j'aime beaucoup trop voir Genesis interagir avec Kadaj et ses frères. x,)

1

Un bruit de gorge contrarié échappe à Genesis. Il est encore tôt et le commerce n'a pas ouvert depuis longtemps, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est lui qui en fait l'ouverture.

Penché au-dessus d'un tas de feuilles, qu'il tapote du bout de son stylo, une main soutenant sa tête et repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, il a froncé les sourcils. Son écriture s'étale sous ses yeux, souvent raturée. Il a fait quelques listes, des listes de pays, continents, villes, peu importe, sur lesquels il a effectué des recherches au cours des dernières semaines – sans en trouver une seule capable de solutionner son problème.

Autant dire que toutes ces histoires de monogamie sacrée commencent à le rendre dingue et il comprend de moins en moins que l'on soit si fermés à une relation comme la leur qui, pourtant, se fait entre personnes non seulement consentantes, mais également sur un même pied d'égalité.

_Je_ _possède pourtant de_ _l'argent… et notre popularité n'est plus à faire. Ce serait donc un monde que je ne parvienne pas à trouver une solution !_

Pour l'heure, cependant, on peut dire qu'il fait chou blanc. Et sa frustration a atteint de tels sommets que c'est un miracle que ses compagnons n'aient pas encore remarqué que quelque chose cloche chez lui en ce moment. Du reste, il ne veut pas leur parler de ses recherches. Leur peu d'entrain sur la question risque de l'énerver encore plus et il ne tient pas à se disputer avec eux à ce propos.

_Enfin, pas tout de suite, en tout cas…_

La pointe de son stylo continue de tapoter sa feuille, créant un nuage de petits points noirs. En salle, il ne reste qu'un client qui termine son café, un téléphone portable à la main sur lequel il ne cesse de pianoter. Angeal est parti un peu plus tôt faire une course, tandis que Sephiroth a embarqué Loz et Yazoo avec lui, pour leur rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Tifa, elle, n'est pas encore arrivée, quant à Kadaj…

— Gengen ! Gengen ! Gengen !

Kadaj a fait un caprice pour pouvoir voir la fin de ses dessins animés, plutôt que d'accompagner ses frères.

Le pas du gamin se rapproche et il peut bientôt le sentir se jeter sur lui, ses petites mains s'agrippant avec force à ses vêtements. Avec un soupir, Genesis baisse les yeux dans sa direction; en rencontre deux autres, immenses, à la pupille à la forme féline et qui, levés vers lui, pétillent de curiosité.

Forcément, il faut qu'ils lui aient laissé le plus turbulent…

— Tu dessines ? Moi aussi je veux dessiner !

Et disant cela, Kadaj tire de plus belle sur ses vêtements, se met à sautiller, l'air de plus en plus excité.

— Je ne dessine pas, lui répond Genesis. Je réfléchis. Quant à toi…

— Mais moi, je veux dessiner !

— Eh bien va chercher tes crayons et ton carnet et…

— Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

À nouveau, un soupir échappe à Genesis.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendra pas à le convaincre de remonter pour aller chercher ses crayons, il abandonne finalement son stylo, tire le tabouret voisin pour le placer à sa droite, avant de soulever Kadaj pour l'y installer. Puis, attrapant un second stylo, il le fait glisser en compagnie d'une feuille vierge en direction de l'enfant.

— Et maintenant, sois sage !

Avant de s'en retourner à ses cogitations, bientôt troublées par les piaillements de Kadaj qui, bien entendu, ne pouvait pas dessiner tranquillement. Genesis lui décoche un regard agacé, que l'enfant ne remarque pas, tout à ses gribouillages énergiques. Ceux-ci ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à recouvrir entièrement sa feuille et, n'ayant déjà plus de place, il revient tirer sur la manche du Banoran.

— Gengen ! Gengen !

Avec un grognement, Genesis lui sacrifie une autre feuille, conscient qu'il va avoir du mal à avoir la paix maintenant que ce petit monstre l'a rejoint. Le client, lui, en a à présent terminé avec son café et repousse sa chaise. Puis s'approchant du comptoir pour régler sa note, il sort son portefeuille et tend un billet. Le récupérant, Genesis se déplace à la droite de Kadaj pour avoir accès à la caisse, quand le gamin tend ses petites mains dans sa direction, manquant de lui arracher le billet – qu'il a juste le temps de lever un peu plus haut, afin de le mettre hors de portée de ses griffes.

— C'est moi ! C'est moi qui fais !

— Pour que tu me fasses n'importe quoi et me donnes encore plus de travail ? Pas question !

— Mais papa me dit toujours oui ! Je sais faire !

— Oui, eh bien, ton père…, commence Genesis, avant d'aviser le changement d'expression de Kadaj.

Le rouge aux joues et l'air de plus en plus courroucé, il le devine à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

_Ces gosses… !_

Tapant sur la caisse, il capitule donc :

— J'encaisse et toi tu rends la monnaie.

Avant de laisser tomber la monnaie en question dans les petites mains tendues de Kadaj, qui s'empresse, très fier de son rôle, de la rendre à leur client. Après le départ de celui-ci, Genesis revient s'accouder à sa place initiale et replonge dans ses notes, espérant avoir la paix un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

_Bon… où est-ce que j'en étais ?_

Ah, oui !

Le problème est que s'ils auraient sans doute pu obtenir une faveur de la part de la Shinra, à l'époque où ils étaient encore proches d'elle, il ne faut plus y compter aujourd'hui. Ou alors, il leur faudrait lui accorder certaines faveurs en échange, ce à quoi il se refuse. Ils ont eu suffisamment de mal comme ça à se sortir de ses griffes, ce n'est donc pas pour se laisser de nouveau piéger par elle !

_De toute façon, ni Angeal, et encore moins Sephiroth, n'accepteraient._

Quant à lui, il se sentirait furieux contre lui-même s'il se rabaissait à quémander l'aide de la compagnie.

_Mais si nous trouvions où nous marier en dehors…_

Selon son avocat, Midgar sera obligé de reconnaître leur mariage. Les lois locales, en effet, n'autorisent la célébration que des mariages monogames, mais il y aurait comme qui dirait un vide juridique en ce qui concerne le fait d'enregistrer ceux qui ne rentreraient pas dans ce cadre et qui auraient été fait à l'extérieur de ses murs. Oui, s'ils trouvaient un lieu qui accepte leur union, alors une fois de retour à Midgar, la ville serait contrainte de l'officialiser elle aussi. Dans le cas contraire, et toujours selon son avocat, ils n'auront aucun mal à mener l'affaire devant la justice et, surtout, auront de grandes de chances de s'en sortir vainqueurs.

— T'écris quoi ?

Kadaj, de nouveau, qui le tire de ses pensées en revenant s'agripper à lui. Penché en direction de ses feuilles, le petit les observe un instant, avant de relever le nez dans sa direction, décidément bien curieux.

— Moi aussi je sais écrire maintenant ! dit-il avant que Genesis n'ait pu lui répondre. Regarde !

Puis il retourne à sa feuille, mâchouille son stylo, avant de froncer les sourcils et de tracer laborieusement la première lettre de son prénom, puis la seconde, puis… il hésite sur la troisième, se trompe, la rature, avant de parvenir à former un « d » hasardeux et d'écrire la suite d'un trait aussi tremblotant que brouillon. La chose faite, il relève ses yeux vers Genesis, l'air très fier de lui.

— Impressionnant, lui dit le Banoran, indulgent.

Ce qui amène un sourire aux lèvres de Kadaj.

— Tu sais écrire autre chose ? lui demande Genesis, en rassemblant ses propres feuilles.

— Heu…

— Non, je parie ? Enfin, tu es encore un bébé, ce n'est pas étonnant, ajoute-t-il en venant ébouriffer les cheveux de Kadaj qui lui réplique, furieux :

— J'suis pas un bébé !

Et à Genesis de laisser entendre un petit rire face à son expression outrée. Comme Kadaj se recoiffe en grommelant, le Banoran revient à ses feuilles, pousse un soupir, avant de questionner à l'intention du gamin :

— Et toi… ça te plairait que moi, ton papa et Angeal nous nous mariions ?

Kadaj, qui l'observe un peu perdu, sa colère déjà oubliée, s'enquiert :

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien…

Venant s'accouder d'un bras au comptoir, Genesis joue du bout des doigts avec sa boucle d'oreille. Se demande si Kadaj, en vérité, n'est pas encore un peu jeune pour saisir le concept de mariage. Loz et Yazoo sont sans doute un peu plus éveillés sur la question, mais leur frère, qui est plus jeune de deux années, a encore bien des lacunes dans ses connaissances.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ?

Une moue vient retrousser la lèvre inférieure de Kadaj.

— Ben… c'est quand la dame elle est en grosse robe toute blanche…

— Il n'y a pas besoin qu'il y ait forcément une dame, tu sais. Il peut juste y avoir des hommes.

— Comme toi et papa et Angeal ?

— Voilà.

— Mais j'ai pas envie que papa y porte une grosse robe toute moche comme ça !

Et il semble si scandalisé à l'idée que Genesis ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Lui-même, l'espace d'un instant, a imaginé la scène et il n'est pas certain d'apprécier le résultat. Surtout, la tête que ferait Sephiroth si on l'obligeait à porter une robe de mariée… à la réflexion, peut-être qu'il aimerait voir ça. Ça risquerait d'être drôle !

— En vérité, les hommes ne portent en général pas de robes pendant ces cérémonies… enfin, ça arrive, bien sûr. Mais je doute que ce soit dans les goûts de ton père ou bien d'Angeal.

Quant à lui… non, décidément, il ne se voit pas porter tous ces froufrous. Ses goûts vestimentaires, s'ils sont bien plus recherchés que ceux de ses compagnons, ne se risquent qu'à dépasser timidement ce que l'on entend en général par « mode masculine ». Non pas qu'il ait de préjugés contre ceux qui aiment faire bouger les lignes, mais… il ne tient pas personnellement à se montrer plus aventureux.

— Mais c'est pour quoi faire, alors ?

Revenant à Kadaj, qui, agrippé au comptoir, a commencé à se balancer sur son tabouret, Genesis lui porte une main dans le dos afin de l'obliger à cesser – conscient que s'il tombe, il risque de se faire mal.

_Et son père me tuera._

Ce qu'il préfère pour l'heure éviter. En tout cas, il y a encore bien trop de choses qu'il souhaite accomplir dans la vie pour se risquer à l'abréger maintenant.

— Eh bien, c'est une façon de se montrer qu'on s'aime, explique-t-il. On échange des alliances, on promet de s'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire… et puis… (Avec un frétillement de sourcils, il ajoute :) voulez-vous embrasser le marié ?

Avant de se pencher vers Kadaj et d'émettre de bruyants bruits de baisers à sa hauteur. Celui-ci éclate de rire et le repousse de ses petites mains.

— C'est pour dire à papa que tu l'aimes, alors ?

— Oui, même s'il le sait déjà…

— Et à Angeal aussi ?

— Aussi, oui.

— Et nous… on pourra avoir du gâteau ?

Et face à la lueur gourmande qui brille dans ses yeux, Genesis n'a aucun mal à comprendre que c'est là, pour lui, le point le plus important tous ces chichis. Il a sans doute déjà vu des photos ou bien des séquences à la télévision présentant des pièces montées et, à l'idée de toute cette crème, de toutes ces couches de délices sucrés, il peut presque le deviner sur le point de saliver.

— Il n'y a décidément qu'une seule chose qui vous intéresse, toi et tes frères, soupire-t-il. Bande d'estomacs sur pattes ! (Et se tournant vers leur vitrine, il ajoute :) Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de gâteaux…

L'homme qui pousse en cet instant leur porte tient dans ses mains un paquet. Il a garé son véhicule devant leur devanture, où s'exhibe le nom d'une pâtisserie située à quelques rues de là.

— Bonjour ! J'ai une livraison pour vous, lance-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir, où il dépose son chargement.

Kadaj, qui ne devine que trop bien ce qui se dissimule sous cette boîte d'un noir terne, ouvre grand la bouche et prend une inspiration.

— Il me faut aussi votre signature ici et…, poursuit l'homme en déposant le bon de commande près du paquet.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, Kadaj fait un bond sur son tabouret et, sa petite main tendue en l'air, se met à piailler :

— Moi ! Moi ! C'est moi qui fais !

— Pas question, lui rétorque Genesis en attrapant un stylo pour signer.

— Mais papa il…

— Oui, oui, je sais, ton père te laisse faire à chaque fois. Franchement, il vous passe beaucoup trop de choses. Je vais finir par croire qu'Angeal a raison et…

— Mais je veux ! piaille Kadaj en s'agrippant à son bras, l'empêchant par ce geste de signer le bon. Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

— Kadaj !

Et à ce dernier d'ouvrir la bouche, prêt à lui taper une scène et à se répandre en hurlements. Comprenant qu'il n'y coupera pas s'il veut s'éviter une migraine, Genesis soupire et dit :

— D'accord, mais dans ce cas dépêche-toi ! (Avant d'ajouter à l'intention du livreur :) Désolé, je signerai après lui.

L'homme, qui a sans doute déjà assisté à cette scène, ne s'en émeut pas vraiment. Offre toutefois un regard de compassion à Genesis, de ceux qu'on se partage quand on a soi-même à la maison un monstre miniature. Avec la même écriture laborieuse que précédemment, Kadaj trace donc son prénom en bas du bon et semble particulièrement fier de lui une fois son œuvre accomplie – faisant oublier à Genesis son agacement premier.

_Après tout… ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…_

Signant après lui, il rend le bon au livreur et ajoute :

— Je vois qu'Angeal ne vous a pas encore payé. Je vous donne ça tout de suite.

Et le voyant se diriger vers la caisse, Kadaj s'exclame :

— C'est moi qui… !

Avant que la fin de sa phrase ne se perde dans une petite exclamation, comme Genesis vient lui donner une pichenette au milieu du front.

— Tiens-toi tranquille ou tu n'auras pas de gâteau.

La menace est efficace, car aussitôt, Kadaj cesse de piailler pour se tortiller sur sa chaise. Son regard, lui, se tourne en direction de la boîte où se trouvent les gâteaux en question et on le sent éprouver quelques difficultés à ne pas tendre les mains dans sa direction pour l'ouvrir. Après le départ du livreur, Genesis en soulève le couvercle et tous deux peuvent admirer les pâtisseries qui s'y alignent, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

— Celles-là sont nouvelles, note Genesis en s'en servant une et en donnant la seconde à Kadaj. Voilà qui tombe à pic ! J'avais justement besoin d'un remontant.

Pas une seconde, il ne se fait d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il est peut-être un peu tôt pour s'empiffrer de pâtisseries. Allant déposer le reste de la boîte au frigidaire, il va ensuite se préparer un café et, comme il le pose sur le comptoir, questionne à l'intention de Kadaj :

— Un jus de fruits pour accompagner ta dégustation ?

La bouche déjà pleine et de la crème au chocolat tout autour de la bouche, Kadaj émet un grognement pour toute réponse. Il va donc lui chercher un verre de jus d'orange, qu'il dépose près du gamin, ainsi qu'une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie. Puis, tirant un autre tabouret vers lui, il s'y installe et entreprend de goûter à son propre gâteau. Émet un bruit de satisfaction, comme il le trouve aussi excellent que les autres et dit :

— Ceux-là aussi vont faire un malheur… et dire qu'Angeal était dubitatif, au début !

Et en parlant de lui, il n'a toujours pas oublié ses réflexions de la dernière fois. Monsieur peut bien le critiquer parce qu'il mangerait – selon lui – trop de pâtisseries, mais s'il n'était pas là pour les goûter et en contrôler la qualité, ce ne serait pas monsieur Angeal qui le ferait à sa place !

_D'ailleurs, peut-être_ _que nous devrions nous en faire confectionner des personnalisées ?_

Quand il y pense, il y a également pas mal de possibilités du côté des boissons. Oui, il est certain que les membres de leurs fan-clubs adoreraient ça !

_Et en parlant d'eux…_

Il se demande s'il n'y aurait pas possibilité de les mettre dans le coup, afin de régler le problème qui l'occupe. Leurs effectifs sont encore nombreux et si tout ce petit monde fait suffisamment de bruit… oui, peut-être obtiendront-ils le droit de se marier à Midgar sans devoir être redevable de quoi que ce soit à la Shinra ?

Le problème étant que…

_Je suis certain que ces deux rabat-joie seront contre l'idée !_

Ce qui l'agace et le désole tout à la fois. Il pourrait certes se contenter de ses propres fan-clubs, mais – et même si ça lui fait du mal de le reconnaître –, ceux de Sephiroth sont beaucoup plus nombreux et représentent donc une force de frappe non négligeable.

_Mais suis-je vraiment obligé de leur demander leur avis ?_

Il pourrait se contenter de faire passer discrètement le mot auprès de tout ce petit monde… et voir ce qui en découlera. Bien sûr, il se doute que ses compagnons auront des soupçons, mais ils ne pourront rien prouver !

_Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée._

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand Tifa passe la porte de leur établissement.

— Bonjour, Genesis ! lance-t-elle, avant de poser les yeux sur Kadaj, qui lui fait aussitôt un large sourire. Tiens, on vous a laissé la garde de Kadaj aujourd'hui ?

— Monsieur a fait un caprice, parce que monsieur voulait regarder la fin de ses dessins animés. Et comme Sephiroth avait rendez-vous avec ses frères…

— On mange des gâteaux ! le coupe Kadaj. T'en veux ?

Et à Genesis de lui donner une petite tape sur le crâne.

— Je te vois venir, toi ! Si elle dit oui, tu vas me faire tout un cirque pour que je t'en donne un autre.

— Maaaaiiiis… !

— Je n'ai pas tellement faim, de toute façon, répond Tifa en passant derrière le comptoir pour aller chercher son tablier.

— Maaaaaiiiiiiis… !

— Tu as entendu la dame, fait Genesis en donnant à nouveau une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne du gamin. Et puis si tu te gaves de gâteaux, tu n'auras plus faim pour le déjeuner et ça va encore être ma fête.

Et à Kadaj de croiser les bras et de retrousser sa lèvre en une moue boudeuse. Genesis échange un regard avec Tifa et la jeune femme émet un petit rire. Puis, en ayant terminé avec le nœud de son tablier, elle observe un instant le Banoran et dit :

— Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… vous ne m'avez pas l'air en forme.

— Vraiment ? répond Genesis en arquant un sourcil.

— Enfin, disons qu'en général, quand je commence à me goinfrer de pâtisseries d'aussi bon matin, c'est que je ne vais pas très bien. Et puis, je vous trouve une petite mine…

— Par la Déesse ! Et dire que ces deux empotés qui me servent de compagnons n'ont rien remarqué, eux. Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'ils se moquent de moi !

Avant que Tifa ne puisse lui répondre, Kadaj se dresse vivement sur sa chaise et piaille :

— C'est le facteur !

— Déjà ? s'étonne Genesis en jetant un œil à l'horloge fixée près de l'entrée. Je dirais plutôt que c'est seulement de la publicité…

Kadaj ne l'écoute toutefois pas et a déjà filé en direction de l'homme qui, ayant arrêté son chariot près de leur façade, en sort à présent divers prospectus qu'il tend au garçon venu les lui réclamer.

— Vous voulez m'en parler ? questionne Tifa, en venant s'installer sur le tabouret abandonné par Kadaj.

Genesis n'hésite qu'une poignée de secondes. Il n'a, après tout, personne d'autre à qui se confier et la jeune femme, il le sait, n'ira pas colporter leur conversation autour d'elle.

— Rien de plus qu'une bête histoire de mariage. J'y pense beaucoup en ce moment, vois-tu, et…

— Oh ! s'exclame Tifa en menant une main à sa bouche. Vous allez vous marier ?

— Disons que j'aimerais, mais… si je pourrais le faire avec Angeal ou bien avec Sephiroth, ça m'est impossible avec les deux – merci aux lois stupides de Midgar ! Et je refuse de choisir !

Comprenant où est le problème, l'expression de Tifa se fait désolée.

— En effet, ce n'est pas simple…

— D'autant moins qu'aux dernières nouvelles, le monde entier semble avoir décidé de se serrer les coudes pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Pas moyen de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un village qui accepterait de nous marier.

— Sephiroth et Angeal sont au courant que vous… ?

— Je leur en ai parlé, confirme Genesis avec un geste agacé de la main. Ou plutôt, je leur ai dit que je souhaiterais que nous puissions nous marier, mais ils s'en moquent. Seph' prétend n'y avoir jamais réfléchi, quant à Angeal… celui-là ! Il accepte bêtement la loi. Autrement dit, je suis donc le seul, dans cette maison, pour qui ça a de l'importance !

Doucement, Tifa vient lui poser une main sur le bras. Elle paraît de plus en plus peinée pour lui et Genesis lui en est reconnaissant. Se serait-il agi d'Angeal ou de Sephiroth que ces deux idiots n'auraient rien compris à ses états d'âme. Vraiment, il y a des fois où il se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire avec eux !

— Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle. Et vous avez raison, c'est stupide. Il suffit de passer un peu de temps avec vous pour comprendre à quel point vous vous aimez, sans compter que vous élevez ensemble trois enfants et…

— Haha ! s'exclame Genesis. Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je me tue à dire !

— Votre père possède Banora, je crois ? Ne peut-il rien faire pour que…

— Banora ne célèbre pas elle-même ses mariages, avoue Genesis avec un haussement d'épaules amer. Mon père n'y est pas habilité, aussi soit nous faisons venir quelqu'un sur place, soit nos concitoyens vont se marier dans les villes alentours.

Un soupir lui échappe.

— Enfin… je suppose que si je ne trouve pas de solution, un mariage non officiel fera également l'affaire. L'important, après tout, c'est que nous soyons tous trois ensemble…

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas loin de penser que c'est la seule solution qu'il leur reste. Il leur suffira d'inviter leurs familles… de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de jouer le rôle du marieur… de s'échanger leurs alliances et de profiter de la noce. Il préférerait que leur union ait une quelconque valeur légale, mais s'ils doivent y renoncer…

Au même instant, Kadaj refait son apparition, des prospectus plein ses petites mains. Viennent derrière lui un groupe de jeunes femmes que Genesis reconnaît comme appartenant au principal fan-club de Sephiroth – et qui, comme chaque fois qu'elles croisent l'un de ses fils, semblent fascinées par cette version miniature de leur idole. Tifa se lève aussitôt pour les accueillir et Genesis, après les avoir saluées, récupère le chargement de Kadaj avec un reniflement agacé. Comme il l'avait prédit, des publicités, des publicités et encore des publicités.

Reprenant place sur son tabouret, le regard du Banoran s'arrête toutefois sur un prospectus en particulier. Soudain intrigué, il le déplie.

_Voilà qui est nouveau…_

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre l'annonce et ses différentes illustrations, un soupçon d'espoir renaît en lui.


	2. Chapter 2

2

— Vraiment, vous acceptez ?

Dans sa chambre, Genesis est installé dans son fauteuil – où il bouquinait avant de recevoir l'appel. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il l'attendait et, au moment de décrocher, son cœur a manqué plusieurs battements. Et si son ton se voulait aussi maîtrisé que d'ordinaire, son expression, elle, était la nervosité même.

Mais à présent que leur conversation touche à sa fin, les couleurs lui sont revenues au visage et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Ses yeux, eux, pétillent, comme le feraient ceux d'un enfant apprenant qu'on va lui offrir le cadeau de ses rêves.

— Mon cher, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant ! Je savais qu'en m'adressant à vous, j'aurais affaire à un homme intelligent qui saurait voir au-delà des bêtes normes sociales.

Les doigts de sa main libre sont venus jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille. Il essaye de ne pas trop se montrer euphorique au téléphone, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit évident.

— Bien entendu, je vous informerai en avance de la date de notre arrivée. Nous faisons comme ça, alors ? Je vous remercie, bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Après avoir raccroché, c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il repose son téléphone sur la petite table ronde près de lui – où repose également le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Sa joie est telle qu'il doit se retenir de ne pas la hurler à la face du monde et se mettre à gigoter bêtement aux quatre coins de sa chambre. Désireux de se calmer, il croise les mains, prend plusieurs longues inspirations, avant de retirer finalement ses lunettes de lecture et de sentir un sourire stupide lui monter aux lèvres.

_On dirait bien que nous avançons enfin !_

Reste à savoir de quelle façon annoncer la nouvelle aux deux idiots qui lui servent de compagnons. Doit-il en discuter avec eux dès maintenant ? Leur expliquer qu'il a trouvé un lieu où ils pourront tous trois se marier ? Qu'il s'agit de leur seule chance d'obtenir un mariage ayant une quelconque valeur officielle, car reconnu par Midgar – bien que ce soit loin du mariage de ses rêves, c'est certain, mais parfois, il faut savoir faire des concessions.

Non, à la réflexion, peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas se précipiter. Quitte à se marier avec ces deux-là, il préfère faire les choses correctement. Et puisqu'il ne peut pas compter sur eux pour lui faire une demande en mariage, il va bien falloir qu'il s'en charge pour eux trois.

_Trouver des alliances… puis le bon moment…_

À savoir, maintenant, quand le bon moment en question se présentera. Surtout : faire sa déclaration avant qu'ils ne se rendent sur place, ou bien… ou bien se jeter à l'eau à ce moment-là ? Cette solution comporte des risques – ses compagnons pourraient ne pas apprécier d'être pris par surprise et s'ils rejettent sa demande en prétextant… il ne sait quelle idiotie, il lui faudra annuler la cérémonie à la dernière minute. Des dépenses inutiles, donc.

_Et s'ils refusent, je risque de très mal le prendre._

Autant dire que le reste de leur séjour ne sera pas des plus agréables, tant l'ambiance entre eux sera mauvaise.

Décidant de laisser ça de côté pour le moment, il se lève pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons. Le dîner doit à présent prêt et Angeal déteste qu'il arrive en retard. Parfois, vraiment, il a encore le sentiment de n'être qu'un gamin, avec toutes ces règles stupides que son compagnon leur impose.

Au bout du couloir, cependant, il a la surprise de découvrir Sephiroth et ses fils installés au salon. Les trois petits sont assis par terre, derrière la table basse, tandis que leur père, la télécommande de leur magnétoscope à la main, repose le boîtier d'une cassette vidéo sur le plateau. Sur celui-ci, il peut également voir que le couvert a été mis, qu'accompagnent des entrées, ainsi qu'un pot de thé glacé et un autre d'eau. Arquant un sourcil, il questionne :

— On mange au salon, aujourd'hui ?

Angeal, qui arrive à ce moment de la cuisine avec des serviettes, lui répond :

— Seph' a loué un film.

— Et puisque les trois monstres sont présents, j'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un film pour le public adulte que nous sommes.

Ce que lui confirme la pochette de la cassette qu'il récupère. Un film d'aventure pour enfants, bien sûr. Et s'il ne se trompe pas, celui-ci est plutôt récent.

Sans lui répondre, Angeal retourne dans la cuisine, terminer ses préparatifs. Après avoir reposé le boîtier là où il l'a trouvé, Genesis se laisse tomber aux côtés de Sephiroth et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou – se voit récompensé pour sa peine d'une crispation et d'un regard de reproche de la part de son compagnon. Levant les yeux aux ciels, il attrape son verre, qu'il remplit de thé glacé.

À leurs pieds, Loz et Yazoo chuchotent entre eux, avant de pouffer. Kadaj, lui, est de moitié avachi sur la table basse et pioche sans vergogne dans les entrées, repoussant ce qui ne lui plaît pas sur le côté, avant d'enfourner le reste dans sa bouche. Le voyant faire, son père lui attrape le poignet et lui dit :

— C'est sale, Kadaj.

Avant d'entreprendre de le servir et de déposer une assiette devant lui. Kadaj lorgne dessus d'un air peu convaincu, jette un regard au reste des plats, avant de hausser les épaules et de recommencer à faire son tri dans sa propre assiette.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Angeal pour les rejoindre. Prenant place sur un pouf, il attrape son assiette et dit :

— Tu peux lancer le film, si tu veux…

Sephiroth, qui servait également Loz et Yazoo, opine du chef et va pour récupérer la télécommande, quand Genesis lance :

— Avant ça, j'aimerais qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les trois. À propos de nos vacances… vous savez, celles qu'on est censés prendre dans « pas si longtemps », mais qu'on s'obstine à repousser.

— C'est vrai que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal, reconnaît Angeal. Enfin, surtout à moi…

— Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés comprendre ? l'interroge Genesis, tout de suite sur la défensive.

Heureusement, Sephiroth avorte la dispute naissante en faisant remarquer :

— Mais il faudrait une destination adaptée aux enfants…

— Dans ce cas, on pourrait…, commence Angeal, avant que Genesis ne le coupe :

— Nous pourrions aller au Gold Saucer ! (Et comme ses deux compagnons le regardent comme s'il était fou, il a un geste impatient de la main.) Allons ! Nous n'y avons jamais été avec les enfants et ça fait un moment que je vous en parle !

— Je pensais à quelque chose de plus calme, lui avoue Sephiroth, qui ne semble pas tellement enchanté par l'idée.

— Et moi, d'un endroit où on ne sera pas constamment obligés de mettre la main à la poche, le seconde Angeal.

— Mais c'est à leur âge qu'on se crée les meilleurs souvenirs dans ce genre d'endroit ! s'insurge Genesis. Et puis je vous connais, si nous n'y allons pas maintenant, nous n'irons jamais !

Il voit bien, néanmoins, qu'il aura du mal à les convaincre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a visiblement envie d'aller passer un week-end là-bas, ce qui l'agace, autant que ça le désole.

— Écoutez, je ne vous demande pas qu'on y passe toutes nos vacances. Deux jours, croyez-moi, ce sera bien suffisant. Plus, moi aussi je risque de devenir dingue ! Après ça, rien ne nous empêchera d'aller nous reposer ailleurs.

— Je sais pas, Gen'…, grommelle Angeal. Ça me semble beaucoup trop cher pour ce que c'est.

— Et puis il y aura beaucoup trop de monde, ajoute Sephiroth. On aura difficilement la paix !

— Sauf que, messieurs, vous n'avez pas encore posé la question aux principaux intéressés, les contre Genesis, avant de se pencher vers les enfants qui, ne voyant pas leur film démarrer, ont levé des regards impatients dans leur direction. Non ? Je suis certain que ça vous plairait, à vous, d'aller au Gold Saucer. Vous savez bien de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas… ?

Et pour savoir, ils le savent. Depuis quelque temps, dans l'émission qui diffuse leurs dessins animés du matin, de petits reportages sont faits sur le Gold Saucer et les enfants, forcément, ont les yeux qui brillent chaque fois qu'ils les visionnent.

— Moi ! piaille Kadaj en levant sa petite main. Moi je veux ! Je veux y aller !

— On peut y aller, papa ? questionne Loz. Dis, on peut y aller ?

Et dans son regard, un espoir qui fait se crisper Sephiroth. Quant à Yazoo, s'il ne dit rien, son père comprend sans mal que l'idée l'enchante autant que ses frères. Bien conscient d'être piégé, il décoche un regard agacé à Genesis, imité en cela par Angeal. Confortablement calé contre le dossier du canapé, leur compagnon porte son verre de thé glacé à ses lèvres, avant de leur dire :

— Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir la date et me laisser m'occuper du reste. Je vous promets de vous préparer un séjour que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier !


End file.
